Trial by Fire
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: Fang meets Jo in heaven before, for whatever reason, he is returned to Earth - alive. He goes on a search for the girl he spent nearly seven solid months talking to, to discover if she has experienced the same revival that he did. The journey continues from there as Fang is introduced to the world of hunting, and Jo meets the Flock - and perhaps the whitecoats?
1. Prologue

(A/N): Hey Guys! Yes, I know, it's super short, but the next chapter will be up in a minute, and more are on the way, just bare with me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

Empty.

That's what Fang's first impression of heaven was.

Well, if this was heaven.

After all, why would they let an experiment like him into the holiest of all places? Where angels sung, and everyone was happy?

* * *

A/N): Fang's a bit bitter, you'll see that better later on, and why.


	2. Chapter One: A Shining Light

(A/N): Hey Guys! Chapter One! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the idea.

* * *

Fang wasn't happy though.

He was dead.

Who would protect the Flock now? Who would take bullets for them After all, look what had happened when he had done the same.

He heard a low hum, like a voice in the near distance, just beyond his reach. He concentrated harder, trying to listen.

He ran in the direction he thought the noise was coming from, his jet black clothing, no longer stained red with his own blood, creating a startling contrast against his stark white surroundings.

Then, as if he had reached an opening, new light, sunlight, burst through, momentarily blinding him as he slowed to a stop, feeling grass beneath his feet.

He was in a park of some kind, in the distance he could see a beach, hear the crashing waves, it reminded him of his first kiss with Max.

At one of the benches, there was a sort of shimmering light, a purple-y kind of colour. He paused, staring.

"Hello?" Fang asked, having composed himself, knowing that faltering, or stuttering was as if to show weakness.

The light pulsed a little, moving slightly as if surprised.

"H-hello?" A girl's voice. Around his age, perhaps older by her voice.

He slowly neared the bench, sliding into the seat across from her.

"What's your name?" He asked, curious was... was this an angel?

"Jo. Joanna Beth Harvelle. Yours?" Her voice was stronger now, but he could still hear the nervousness in it.

"F-" He stopped himself from saying Fang. She had told him her full name. "Nicholas Martinez. But I go by Fang." Silence reined over them for a second.

"So, how'd you die?" He jolted a little at the bluntness of the question, before grinning.

"Jumped in front of a gun. You?" He didn't elaborate that it had been to save Nudge. Jo's light hesitated for a second, as if reliving it.

"Hellhound." Fang had heard of hellhounds before, mythological creatures and folklore were his favourite thing to study, and honestly, he wasn't too shocked that they were real. "I wonder if my mom and dad are up here..." He heard her whisper, and blinked.

"I haven't seen my sister yet..." He meant Angel. It had been his fault that she had died, not having been able to get her out of the tunnels under France fast enough, and all they had found of her was a shoe.

Weren't you supposed to meet up with all your dead relatives in heaven?

Maybe they were punishing him for letting her die in the first place by not letting him see her.

"Maybe that comes later." Jo suggested, and Fang shrugged. "What was that?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you just do?" Fang stared at the light for a second before answering.

"I shrugged, then raised an eyebrow. Why?" Her light flickered, moving side to side before straightening again.

"Your light moves when you do things!" He had noticed this, and the way her light pulsed slightly brighter every time she spoke or laughed.

"Wait, I have a light?" He asked, confused, and her light moved again, probably nodding.

"You _are _a light!" He lifted a hand, inspecting it, but it looked perfectly normal to him.

"Jo, what... what colour am I?" He expected black. Black was his colour, it was how people described him, right?

"Sort of a... light blue with gold." His eyebrows shot up, and he grinned in surprise.

"What?!" Jo asked as he burst out laughing.

"Blue and gold. Blue and gold!" She didn't seem to understand, but he didn't bother explaining.

"Fang..." He paused, sobering almost instantly.

"What?" He asked, not unkindly, and he could feel her invisible eyes on him.

"What colour am I?" He stared at her for a minute before smirking slightly.

"Purple." She made a noise.

"Just purple?" Fang shrugged.

"It's a pretty purple." He reassured her. And it was, in fact, very pretty. A deep purple, with dark bluish flecks, the outside edges silver, the middle fading to a purple so dark it was indistinguishable from black to a person without raptor vision. "Fancy." Was all he said, leaving the subject there.

"Fang... What do you know about demons?" He glanced around, down to the beach, before back to Jo.

"They're real bastard's."

* * *

(A/N): So, Fang knows a bit, not a lot, about the actuality of the world around him - the thing's that go bump in the night - and he's just as bitter and quiet as usual... but also a little bit cooky. I always write my Fang's bitter, with a bit of a crazy streak, it just makes them more fun for me to hurt.


	3. Chapter Two: Scented

(A/N): Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated anything in ages, I've been having a lot of personal problems as of late, and my writing has suffered - rather severely - for it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Rather quickly, Fang notice that time in heaven, or wherever they were, seemingly stood still.

He didn't grow tired, he couldn't sleep, so the only thing Jo and he had to entertain themselves was each other.

"You really said that to her?" Fang asked, practically cackling, and Jo's light boobed as she nodded.

"Yep. Can't say I didn't regret it though, mom made my life hell for weeks after that." She was chuckling, quietly, as well, though hers were more reluctant.

"You remind me of Max!" He hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out. He didn't wven know why he had said it, but Jo stopped laughing.

"You know, you don't talk about your family much. Who is this Max guy anyway?" Fang chuckled again, albeit somewhat nervously.

"Max is my ex." Jo was quiet for a second.

"I knew you were gay." She said simply, and Fang choked on his own breath.

"Max is a _girl._" He informed her, and she fell into a stunned silence as he faux glared at her.

He wasn't really angry at the implication that he was gay, he just wanted to point out that he wasn't.

"Sorry?" She asked timidly, and he shrugged, even though he knew she couldn't really see it.

"Doesn't matter." He looked around, down at the ocean. "Don't you love the smell of the ocean?" A slight pause.

"Fang, where do you think we are?" He stared at her for a minute, before looking around.

"We're in a park, near a beach." He informed her concisely, silently wondering if she was blind, like Iggy.

"We're in a forest. There's a river nearby, a few camp tables. It's getting dark, has been since I got here." He stared at her for a minute.

"It must be like how we can see ourselves, but not each other." He was intrigued by the whole idea, but was rather mellowed by the dull, hypnotic roar of waves hitting the sand.

"I wonder how long we'll be here..." Jo speculated, and Fang glanced down at his watch, the hands frozen in place, the face no longer cracked.

"Probably forever." Already, he was rather bored. Nothing against Jo, but being alone with one person for the rest of eternity... not his idea of fun.

"I love the smell of pine needles." Breathing in, all Fang could smell was the grass beneath his feet, and the ocean.

"I love the way they cleaned us up." Silence for a second.

"My shirt isn't ripped anymore." Jo noted quietly, and Fang nodded.

"No bullet hole, no blood, they even fixed my watch." Fang didn't used to wear a watch, but it served as a handy, makeshift bracer on his arm, and he could smash it into the face of an attacker in an emergency. Safe to say, all his watches ended up sufficiently battered by the end of their time, then he gave them to Iggy to blow up in return for the safety of his room and all it's contents.

"Fang... what if we _are _stuck here forever?" Jo asked quietly, and he reached out cautiously, resting a hand where he guessed her arm would be, feeling not light under his fingers, but soft, warm skin.

He drew back almost instantly, trying not to make her uncomfortable.

"We'll be fine Jo. Trust me."

* * *

(A/N): So, what did you think?


End file.
